Illusion
by KaiKi09
Summary: When Sakura was a child, her family moved away. But what happened as soon as they arrived? SAKURA CENTRIC ONE-SHOT


_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto *pouts*

* * *

Back and forth.

The swaying bringing a sort of calm to me as we made our way to Motu Maha in our ancestral canoe, leaving behind our family and the Te Arawa people. Mama told me this place we are going to will be our new home, where papa will build a big hut for us to live in. An isolated island where no-one can ridicule us, where we can live in peace and a place where we could be happy. A smile blossomed on my face just thinking about it. A gentle pressure presented itself on my shoulder, as I looked back to see my mother's beautiful smile.

"Child, we are nearly there, just a few more minutes but look at that." She mouthed while pointing into the distance. I looked over my shoulder and my jaw dropped, in front of me was a vast forest which had lush green trees that reached such intimidating heights it looked as if they towered heaven. Its beauty was captivating from this distance. My eyes focused to the right where I saw a magnificent waterfall, I can hear the water crashing against the rocks like a beautiful symphony being played. My eyes widened in awe as I began to giggle silently, my childish joy coming forth.

"We'll be going through that dear child" Papa told me in an amused tone though it barely registered in my distracted state. My giddiness was unbearable as I bounced around in my seat, a smile so big it lit up my face and the world, as my mother would often say. Thoughts were constantly running through my mind. _'What will it be like? Are there the same animals in this forest? Will there be other humans my age? Who will I play with? What will I play with?' _I glanced over to my parents, my mother was hugging my father from behind as he rowed and directed the canoe '_Will mama and papa stay with me forever?'_

Shocked out of my musings by a splash of water, I began to realize we had reached the waterfall and were travelling through it. I reached out to touch the falls expecting to feel a sharp pain but all I felt was a smooth sensation, confusing me tremendously.

"Papa, why does the water send tremors through the rocks but when I put my hand out to touch, it feels ... smooth? Calming?" I stared up at him bewildered.

"Because more pressure is applied the closer the water gets to the ground. Understand?" Papa said to me patiently.

"I kind of do papa but its okay. I can figure it out later" I softly smiled at him in reassurance before turning back to the wide river before us. It looks so calm and peaceful, undisturbed and sheltered by the vast mountains protecting this beautiful sanctuary. Our new home.

"We've arrived to our new home, my family" He excitedly told us, a large grin adorning his face.

I looked forward to see a huge Pohutukawa Tree. It's crimson display shining brightly through the twilight of night. Its gorgeous beauty took my breath away; I was forced to look elsewhere in order to breathe.

Papa lifted me out of the canoe and carried me to the side of the river. He continued to hold me as mama came our way. Together we walked forward towards the natural shelter the Pohutukawa Tree provided as a gust of wind blew past us causing a shiver to run down my spine. I curled into papa as he laid an arm around mama and pulled me closer to shelter me from the cold. He set me down as soon as we got inside the cage-like canopy but a particular gust of air made me tumble to the ground emitting a small 'eep' out of me. Mama staggered her way towards me, dropping to her knees she held me in a tight embrace as papa dragged himself to cover us from the wind.

I looked around me, the storm coming out of no-where. I was terrified, tears silently streaming down my cheeks. Papa managed to pick me and mama up to carry us further into the canopy, a sudden roar of thunder was heard and mama screamed aloud. I stared into her scared eyes and my tears ran faster. I've never heard mama scream or cry before, something must be wrong. I looked to papa but his face was hidden from me, which was unusual since whenever I was scared papa would always look to me with such care in his eyes that I knew I was safe and protected but he didn't and that frightened me more than this storm ever could.

More lightning lit up the sky; the thunder grew louder more deafening. Mama put me into a little hole they found so I could be sheltered from the rain and wind. I curled my body into a ball as I watched helplessly as my parents struggled to stay landed. A fierce lightning strike decapitated a large branch that was the foundation of the large canopy. My heart started to beat faster as my eyes widened in horror. I tried to scream out to them but all that was heard was silent gasps of pain. My stricken heart tightened as I heard the terrified screams of my mother and the angry roars of my father. All I could do was lay there, as papa instructed, watching in agony as they strived to get to me. I shut my eyes tightly, the sight too much to bear.

"SAKURA!" I heard them yell. My eyes snapped up just in time to see my parent's mouth the words 'I Love You' before flying away with the wind.

"MAMA! PAPA! NOOOO, COME BACK!" I desperately tried to cry out. "PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" My silent cries fell on deaf ears as I watched them. Eyes kept on each other, mouths wide open. My silent pleas were cut short when I saw them smile. A gentle kind of smile that said, _'We'll be alright my child'_. Then they disappeared and I was left alone.

_

* * *

_

I awoke to the rays of sunshine on my face, its warmth slowly rousing me from my sleep induced state. Through blurry eyes I searched for mama and papa while rising shakily to my feet. Walking forward I searched for any trace of them, my mind in confusion as I failed to see any sign of where they went. My feet led me towards the river where I ducked down to wash my face. The cloudiness began to clear as I looked into the reflection of the water, seeing the destruction of the forest had me turning my head so fast I thought I might've gotten whiplash.

I turned my body around in a shocked silence, crawling over the sharp rough rocks to get to the forest. The closer I got the faster I crawled until I ended up in a full blown sprint. Devastation was everywhere, I felt as if I could hear the trees themselves weep with sorrow. I stopped dead in my tracks as I caught a glimmer of green, falling to my knees I let out an agonized scream. Before me lay my beloved parents, bodies mangled beyond recognition. Mama's lifeless eyes looked straight at me; her mesmerizing blue eyes frozen in a world of pain, luscious dark pink hair was now in tangles of leaves and twigs, her once flawless milk chocolate skin is now caked with blood and the image of a strong fearless woman that I once admired was forever tarnished.

I looked down only to wish I hadn't. Papa's closed emerald orbs were a haunting reminder that I'd never get to see his eyes again. The windows to his just and beautiful soul. Crystallized tears made their way down my cheeks as I glanced at his smiling mouth, mama's hand clutched in his own while the other was reaching out to something I couldn't see. His smooth bold head was lined with numerous bleeding cuts which made his tribal carvings stand out and look magnificently beautiful.

Bile rose up through my throat and made its exit, choking back on a sob I made my way forward. My hands softly caressed both their blood-stained cheeks smearing the crimson substance. I leaned over as shimmering teardrops dropped on their death-ridden faces. I stood up and attempted to move mama closer to papa. It was difficult to do but they deserved to be together, even in the afterlife.

A gentle breeze flew by as the sun shone brightly overhead; the day was so marvellous that it was like an insult to me. Here were two of nature's most loyal followers yet she was mocking this day of mourning with a day so lovely, it disgusted me beyond measure. I knelt down besides my parents.

"Mama. Papa. You said you would always be with me, you promised me I would never be alone but you did leave and now I am alone. I'm so scared and I don't know what to do, I'm only 6 years old, how am I going to get food without you papa or learn to read and write without you mama. _I need you with me!_" I cried out.

I stayed sitting there, perched upon my knees for the remaining of the day staring sightlessly at the ground. Night came forth and shined its illuminating beauty snapping me out of my reverie. A ghost of a smile found itself on my face and I kissed mama's and papa's foreheads one last time. Silently I took painful steps towards the dark forest, my soft footfalls echoing loudly in the silence of the night. I looked over my shoulder to where my parents lay unsheltered before turning away from them to continue forward. Robotic steps finally landed me at the very edge of the gloomy forest. I looked into the blackness of night before taking the final step into my desolate future.

* * *

**_Definitions:_**

_Motu Maha_: An uninhabited archipelago in the South Pacific Ocean belonging to New Zealand.

_Te Arawa_: A Māori tribe that originated in Rotorua, New Zealand.

_Pohutukawa Tree: _The leaves of the pohutukawa are thick and tough, a shiny dark green on top and silvery white on their softer undersides. The flowers are well known to most New Zealanders, as the pohutukawa is a popular garden tree in all milder areas of the country. The spectacular dark crimson flowers occur just before Christmas and the flowering period extends well into January.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**If you think I should make this a multi-chaptered story then review and tell me =D  
**_


End file.
